narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suisan Yuki
Suisan Yuki is a member of the cursed Yuki Clan and the Uzumaki Clan. Background Suisan is the bastard son of an Uzumaki who had an affair with a kunoichi from the Yuki Clan. Because of his Uzumaki blood, he has an immense life force. Suisan joined the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist at a young age, mastering control over Kabutowari. At some point in the past, Suisan decided to become a scientist, in order to use his great life force and chakra to assimilate many powerful abilities, such as Kekkei genkai, as he was not content with just the Ice Release. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, he assimilated a piece of a Zetsu clone, thus gaining control over the Wood Release. Unlike others who gained the Wood Release, Suisan's control over it is much greater, though Suisan makes use of special Wood Release Control Pills to keep the Wood chakra at bay. He was co-opted into the Death Guard and became one of its most powerful members. At some point in the past, Suisan removed Tenga Hyūga's juinjutsu from his forehead, gaining the young man's loyalty. Tenga would also become Suisan's apprentice. He currently studies the mysteries of Yin Release and Yang Release, with the purpose of discovering a way to create life without employing the Creation of All Things, as he doesn't possess the Rinnegan or the Six Paths chakra. He also works to create a new elemental combination. Personality Suisan is willing to do anything to gain as many kekkei genkai as he can, to increase his power to unheard of levels. He is also quite amoral, as he is a member of the Death Guard. He is also very obsessed with finding the true purpose of life and to find a way to create life. Suisan hates his father for abandoning him, considering him only a "man who provided his sperm". Suisan has a good relationship with fellow Death Guard member Jikaguke, as they are both practitioners of the Yin and Yang Releases and both of them wish to uncover the secrets of creation. Also, Suisan learned many techniques from the Doctor of Zombies, such as the Sewing Seal Technique. He also detests people such as Tsukori Hōzuki who will use exaggerate violence against people, as he cherished the nature of life and creation. He also tends to ponder on things which have happened and to make scenarios in which these things didn't happen. Appearance Suisan is bald, with blue eyes and grey eyebrows. He has a tattoo with the kanji for "ice" on his left shoulder and the kanji for "wood" on his right one. Abilities Suisan Yuki is an extremely powerful shinobi, with many abilities and strange powers. It is said that his powers rival those of Genjiro Hirosame. It is believed that Suisan is much more powerful than he currently shows, even though his currently shown level is extremely high. Life Force Suisan is blessed with an enormous chakra and a great life force because of his Uzumaki blood and, because of it, is able to better control any kekkei genkai he assimilates. Nature Transformation As a member of the Yuki Clan, he can combine Water Release and Wind Release to use the Ice Release, whom he uses both to boost both his ninjutsu and taijutsu and also, to an extent, become invisible or even freeze others to death. Also, after implanting a piece of a Zetsu clone in his body, he gained the Wood Release and, with it, the Earth Release, which he can use to trap people. Suisan is able to control the Wood Release much better than others who made use of the Kekkei Genkai obtained from Hashirama Senju's cells. He created the Wood Release: Glorious Terraforming, one of the most powerful techniques in existence, being able to infuse barren ground with several chakra natures in order to create plant life. He can also use Ice Release to keep someone alive for an indefinite amount of time and even combining it with Wood Release. However, his greatest techniques are those which employ Yin Release and Yang Release, such as the Sekai Heiwa, which can be used to create a parallel dimension that can be manipulated at will. Inside this dimension, Suisan managed to train in Fire Release and Lightning Release too, thus obtaining all five basic nature transformations and Yin and Yang Releases. After he gained the Lightning Release, he is able to perform the Lightning Release: Lightning Cage like the other Lightning users from the Guard. Other Skills Suisan is a great kenjutsu user, being a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist before joining the Death Guard. He mastered Kabutowari, having enough strength to use it extremely well, being able to behead an opponent with the axe part of the sword. He also has a great intellect, becoming a geneticist. He is also a very skilled Fūinjutsu user, being capable to seal even ninjutsu or kekkei genkai and even undo the Hyūga Clan's juinjutsu. Suisan can also use the Summoning Technique to summon bears, especially the extremely powerful Koryu. He also can use Yang techniques to heal himself, even though he is not a medical-nin. Stats Quotes * (to Jikaguke) "What is the purpose of living if you don't know why are you living?" * (to Jikaguke) "Have you ever wondered what we could possibly create or do if we master the Yin and Yang? Think about the millions of worlds we could visit, the thousands of species we could meet and the life we could create?" * (to Genjiro Hirosame) "We killed many, but what we've created?" * (to Genjiro Hirosame) "I can't consider an irresponsible who only provided his sperm and then did nothing for his son a father!" * (to Tsukori Hōzuki) "You are machine, not man! Why did you have to kill all those guys? Life is the only thing they had, and maybe one of them would have changed his life for the good! But now, that revolutionary fellow is dead and you are alive! Completely unfair!" * (to Jikaguke "I wish to see this through... the creation of life, the modification of the very essence of the world!" Trivia * Due to being bald, it is unknown if Suisan has the Uzumaki characteristic of having red hair. However, due to his eyebrows being grey, it seems he hasn't this trait. * Suisan once sought the Rinnegan and while he didn't obtain it, he studied its effects and hoped to replicate them using non-kekkei genkai means. Category:LordofBraxis